Recessed lighting is used in a number of different applications. In a number of cases, recessed lighting uses LED technology to provide one or more of a number of benefits, including but not limited to decreased energy consumption, reduced maintenance, and increased efficacy. LED technologies used with recessed lighting involve relatively confined spaces, and so connecting power and/or control wires to one or more components of a LED lighting device can be difficult.
In addition, LED lighting devices can generate heat energy. As a result, heat dissipation devices must be integrated with the design of a LED lighting device. Thus, in addition to space constraints, electrical connections to a LED lighting device may also involve considerations for excessive heat, which can cause decreased reliability and efficiency in the operation of the LED lighting device.